


Invitation

by MissMeggie



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt invites Dave to sectionals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation

They are what could be considered friends now and it's surprisingly not weird.

Dave arranges star shaped rainbow frosted cookies on a platter like Kurt asked.

Kurt straightens chairs and rambles on Dave's only half listening. "So then I told Rachel not even I was gay enough to do that number…besides and I'll never admit this publicly but that girl can out sing me if she has half the mind too."

Dave snorts at that. "Yeah right Hummel, not only do you look like a Botticelli angel you sound like one… and no offense but I'm not sure anyone can out gay you."

Kurt actually smiles at him. "A compliment followed by an insult. No one is ever going to understand our friendship."

Dave shrugs. "For once I don't care what people think." there's a gleam in Kurt's eye that sort of scares the shit out of Dave.

"Care to prove it?" Kurt taps his index finger against his lips and Dave tries very hard not to stare. He clears his throat. "What do you mean?"

"I have an extra ticket to this years sectionals competition you should come. As my friend."

"What? You mean I just go and sit next to your Dad like he doesn't hate me?"

"Well I'd sit next to Carole just to be safe, but yes I would really like your support."

Before Dave can respond the PFLAG participants flood the room and he later finds the ticket in his locker and is so completely unsure of what to do.

-/-/-/-

The reason he's here standing in the shadowed door way to the auditorium is simple . He's hopelessly and irrevocably in love with the boy currently taking center stage. Kurt Hummel.

That sweet voice singing a melancholy song about being broken by your love for someone. Speaks to him louder than he ever thought possible.

For all their steps toward friendship.

Toward forgiveness and reason one thing is crystal clear to Dave as He catches Kurt's eye and he's given that bright as lighting smile.

The love is always there and Kurt he's forever destined to be untouchable. The one that got away. Dave's the friend and Kurt is just Kurt.

Their roles played flawlessly. Dave's accepted it.

He nods to Kurt and leaves.

AN: I own nothing. All the way down by Glen Hansard is the song Kurt sings. I don't know if I like this one. I was feeling angst ridden. If you liked it, hated it, thought it was weird? Please review. Thanks-Meg


End file.
